Little Blue Diaries
by Black Tiger Rose Dragon
Summary: This takes place one year after the whole thing in Tokyo happened. Raven has a diary, and Robin has something like a diary. This is the first story I'm putting up here.
1. Chapter 1: The Feeling

Little blue diaries

A/n I don't own any thing cept my gum. All right raven calls her diary sherly.

And she has been writing in it almost her entire life so get used to the fact that there might be a couple pieces missing. Also robin has a program in his laptop that types out every word that he says and he talks to it like it is a human being.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey Sherly,

Things have gone a lot better than they did last week. Everybody is still mad at Cyborg for what he said to Star. Me and Beastboy missed the movie we were going to see so we stayed home and watched horror movies until 3am. I slept in his room (on an air mattress). Robin has now given up on trying to get Star to learn how to fight without her powers. She simply won't. Yesterday after I wrote to you BB and Cy played games together after 2 and a half months of not playing together. Did I tell you about that? I guess not. Well BB promised only to play video games with me for 2 months and we did. It was a lot of fun. I finally got the hang of Super Ninja Fury. We played on the T.V. in BB's room. One time we played for 8 hours straight until we got hungry.

Star told me about a nightmare she had 2 weeks ago and said that it was about her and Robin fighting. Then the alarms go off and they go on a mission and Robin dies and she is heartbroken because the last thing she said to him was "I hate you!". Well I guess that explains why Star is always kissing Robin and why after every mission she won't let go of his arm for a whole hour (not even if he has to go to the bathroom). So life here at Titan's Tower is fine. Except…something is wrong. I honestly don't know what or why but I feel that something very bad is going to happen. I wonder if anyone else can feel it? It's so strong.

Yours, Rae.

P.S. Cy and Fran are going on their first date tomorrow.

Yours, Rae.

*******************************************************************************************************

Hi laptop whom I have yet to name.

I have narrowed down how I want to put Vic in the hospital to 19. Rae and Gar missed the movie they were going to see so they stayed home last night and I don't think they realized that Kori saw those horror movies from behind the couch. First time I ever heard a girl ask me so fast if she could sleep in my room that it sounded to me like she was saying shield eepen broom. It actually sounded like that. I had to ask her 12 times to slow down.

Seeing how I'm talking about her I think I should tell you that the love of my life refuses to learn any type of self defense without using her powers other than kicking in between a guys legs. I don't think that I will ever have kids because of the practice from last week and it still hurts! Who the heck taught Starfire to kick a guy between the legs and further more why did she kick **me** there?! What did **I** do that **I** deserved to be kicked there?! Another thing why for the past 2 weeks has she been grabbing my face and trying to eat me? And why after every mission she won't let go of my arm? Because I have lost the circulation of blood flow in my arm every time she does that. Rae says I should appreciate that and I did for the first week but after Star kicked me I just don't want her to be near me until I find out why she kicked me in between my legs.! IT STILL HURTS!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well here is the first story I am going to put in here


	2. Chapter 2: Dweebs

Dear Sherly,

Cy cancelled his date with Fran today. (I don't know why so don't ask me!)

Cy has also come to the conclusion that my Beast Boy cheats! At all video games except Kings Cove. My BB doesn't cheat and never will [or I will kill him!]. Robin and I think that it's funny that Beastboy can beat Cyborg at almost any video game. He also says that with all the practice BB got from me that he is surprised that Cyborg even tries. Just to please Cy; Star makes sure that Gar doesn't cheat at all. Kori has also forgiven Victor for what he said but no one else has.

Now I shall tell you something else that I think is funny. The titans (except Starfire) think that Robin wears his mask all the time. NOT TRUE! He takes it off and gets out off uniform when me and him go to bed. We go to bed at 1am and wake up at 5:30 – 6:30am. The only time we don't get out of uniform is when we are simply to dang tired to undress ourselves and that happens a lot. Oh well, the titans don't stay awake as long as me and Rob.

Yours, Rae

P.S. Star likes peanut butter and sauerkraut. **EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

Yours, Rae

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello laptop that I have recently decided to Bob.

Kori has now forgiven Cyborg for what he did but I am still enraged at what he did. I can understand that with every thing that has been going on with him that he was stressed but that isn't a dam excuse for doing that. I don't really get how she can forgive him but I can somewhat accept that she has.

Now Starfire has now told me that the reason she kicked me where she did was because the way I tried to attack her made her relive a moment in her past that made her panic. She doesn't want to spar anymore because she doesn't want to go through that again and she also says that if that happens again that she may accidentally hurt me. So I'm not mad at her anymore. I can understand that. I really can. Knowing what she has been through and knowing that I made relive one of those moments really really upsets me. I told her was sorry and she it was okay but I don't feel like it's okay. I'm not really sure if I should try and do something or not so I'm kinda lost on that.

Well, I got to get ready to go on patrol with Raven so bye Bob.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second chapter third coming soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Bob gets stolen

Third chapter is up. Yay! It's a small victory for me.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Sherly,

It's been a very weird day. Mumbo has broken out of prison and disappeared, Kitten has turned in her own father, Blackfire has been spotted in 17 different places at the same time, a girl who fits Terra's description has turned up, Cheshire was spotted with another girl who looks almost exactly like her. Annnnnnd Slade has been spotted (no one is happy and Robin is already starting to obsess over him), Mammoth, Gizmo, and Kid Wykkyd all say they want to join the titans (no one except for Jinx believes them) and the justice league has asked Robin to join them (Robin said no).

Well that's it………..Oh! Wait. Red X was spotted with a girl (who has yet to be described) and the two of them saved over 37 orphans and 12 adults who were trapped in a orphanage that was on fire and collapsing.

No bad news is that someone (we don't know who) broke into the tower and stole only Robin's laptop. But I am too tired to think about why they would do that.

So good night.

Yours Rae.


End file.
